La rencontre des talents
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Tokyo organise une journée Inter-sports, une belle occasion pour deux équipes turbulentes et prometteuses de se rencontrer.
1. Story 1

Les centres sportifs de Tokyo sont en effervescence en ce samedi matin d'été. En effet, la ville accueille une toute nouvelle manifestation sportive du genre : La première rencontre inter-sports du pays. Réparties sur divers installations de la capitale, des équipes de de tout le pays et de toutes disciplines exposent aujourd'hui leur talent.

Pour cette occasion la préfecture de Myiagi avaient bien sur compté sur ses étoiles montantes du volley-ball pour les représenter. C'est ainsi que Aoba Johsai et Karasuno se sont retrouvés à partager un bus pour rejoindre Tokyo, restrictions budgétaire du second club oblige. Autant dire que les managers eurent vite fait de séparer certains joueurs avant que le voyage ne tourne mal. Le coach Ukai et le coach Irihata avaient gentiment rient de la fougue de leurs équipes en espérant que ce soit le seul problème qu'ils rencontreraient pour cet événement.

Une fois sur place, les joueurs furent rapidement rassemblés pour une cérémonie d'ouverture officielle avant de chacun rejoindre son pôle d'exposition. Pourtant, la rencontre n'avait pas commencé depuis une heure que déjà des équipes furent rappelées à l'ordre. En effet, l'organisation fut rapidement obligée d'isoler des groupes de sportifs afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement de la journée. Parmi eux les corbeaux de Miyagi et la prometteuse équipe de basket Seirin.  
Les premiers avaient très mal réagis à une remarque sur les deux membres féminins de leur groupe. D'abord le fanclub de Kyioko s'était échauffé rapidement suivi des premières années après qu'une autre équipe ai osé faire une remarque sur leur toute jeune recrue blonde. L'organisation a donc rapidement évacué l'équipe vers une salle de réunion non utilisée. Dans le même temps les basketteurs avaient eux aussi réussi à faire leur propre remue-ménage. Quelle idée aussi de mettre Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota et Taiga Kagami si proches les uns des autres. Un mot de travers et ont avait entendu leur dispute résonner dans tout le gymnase. Seirin étant l'équipe la plus jeune et le rouquin étant l'instigateur de la perturbation, c'est donc Seirin qui s'est retrouvée elle aussi en isolation, aux côtés de Karasuno. À peine les membres féminins de chaque équipe s'étaient-ils éclipsés que chaque équipe se mit à s'expliquer bruyamment auprès de son capitaine respectif.

« Daichi, ce footballer insistait auprès de Kyiko-chan ! On ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. » Couina Tanaka avec Noya comme écho.

« Et … Et son coéquipier, il se moquait de Hitoka-chan » Hurla à sa suite Hinata, accompagné des hochements de tête sérieux de Kageyama.

« Il disait simplement qu'elle ressemblait à une petite poupée » lui répondit pragmatiquement Tsukishima.

« Euh … les gars vous devriez peut-être arrêter. » Leur conseilla Suga. « Daichi … »

Le dit Daichi faisait face à son équipe, le sourire sombre. L'humiliation publique de Karasuno était un coup dur pour son capitaine. Il savait que le coach Ukai et les managers donnaient tout à l'instant même pour tenter de les sauver de conséquences désastreuses. Il attendit patiemment que le silence retombe parmi ses joueurs avant de lancer sa réprimande.

« Vous avez fini ? Bien. Parce qu'en ce moment Kyioko et Yachi se démènent pour sauver notre match d'exposition de cette après-midi. Je suis sûr qu'Aoba Johsai se fera un plaisir de nous remplacer au pied levé. Alors maintenant vous allez tous vous calmer. Quand les filles reviendront je veux que vous vous excusiez comme il se doit. Ensuite nous irons faire de même avec les organisateurs. À partir de maintenant je ne veux plus d'écart jusqu'à notre retour à Myiagi. C'est la réputation de l'équipe mais aussi de l'école qui est en jeun aujourd'hui. Vous voulez vraiment vous retrouver dans le bureau du vice-principal ? »

« Non » répondit l'équipe en cœur. « DÉSOLÉ CAPITAINE ! »

* * *

« NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? » Grognait Hyuga. « Vous nous avez ridiculisés devant une quinzaine d'équipes sportives de tout le pays. »

« Il s'est débrouillé tout seul » dit Kuroko en désignant Kagami de son calme légendaire.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama bruyamment l'intéressé. « Non ! C'est eux qui ont commencé ! »

Son capitaine l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu as quel âge pour dire des trucs pareils ? Tu as réfléchi deux minutes avant de d'agir ? Non. » L'expression du capitaine s'obscurcit. « Riko était furieuse, tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ? »

L'équipe entière se figea à la mention de leur coach. Oui, ils allaient en baver à son retour. Heureusement pour eux ils avaient un match amical dans moins de deux heures. S'ils gagnaient ils pourraient peut-être l'adoucir un peu. Le capitaine relâcha sa prise sur Kagami et s'adressa à l'ensemble de son équipe.

« On va devoir être irréprochable à partir de maintenant, compris ? »

« OUI CAPITAINE ! »

* * *

Le silence tomba dans la salle, chaque équipe consciente de sa synchronisation avec l'autre. Les deux capitaines se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce pour s'excuser du dérangement causé par son groupe.

« C'est rien, on s'est un peu emportés nous aussi. » Assura Hyuga. « Au moins on sait qu'ils sont en forme » Ajouta-t-il en pointant les membres de Karasuno.

« Bien heureusement ! » S'exclama Daichi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les poings sur les hanches. « Nous avons un match amical dans quelques heures. J'aurais juste préféré qu'ils évitent de gaspiller leur énergie dans des bêtises. »

De son coin de la pièce des excuses supplémentaires se firent entendre. Hyuga en profita pour attraper encore une fois la tête de Kagami d'un simple mouvement de bras avant de continuer la conversation.

« Je pourrais en dire autant. Mais il semblerait que les premières années soient des fortes têtes. Il faut toujours être derrière eux. N'est-ce pas Kagami ? »

« Oui Capitaine. Désolé. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? Ça fait mal d'être baissé comme ça. »

Le dit capitaine le lâcha non sans accompagner son geste d'un grognement mécontant face au rappel de la taille du rookie. Daichi en revanche se senti empli de solidarité envers un autre capitaine malmené par les petits nouveaux.

« À qui le dites-vous. A croire que talent et indiscipline vont de pair. Mais je suis impoli, je ne me suis pas présenté. Daichi Sawamura, capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball de Karasuno, dans la province de Miyagi. »

« Junpei Hyuga, capitaine de la jeune équipe de basket-ball de Seirin à Tokyo. Si vous avez le temps venez nous voir jouer. Nos adversaires sont forts mais on lâchera pas prise.»

« Peut-être une fois tout cela réglé nous pourrons venir, merci. N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir aussi. L'équipe adversaire est notre amie mais on a un blason à redorer aujourd'hui. »

Pendant que les capitaines continuaient à discuter tranquillement, les joueurs eux s'observaient sans vergogne. Hinata fut à peine capable de retenir ses exclamations face à la taille des membres de Seirins. Eux, trouvèrent en Karasuno un groupe hétéroclite qui devait surement être le ciment d'une équipe très soudée. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de vraiment engager la conversation entre eux. Ukai fit son entrée bruyamment pour faire peur à ses joueurs qu'il envoya directement trouver l'organisation pour s'excuser, sous la menace de coup de pied au cul s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. C'est sous les sourires contrits des basketteurs que les corbeaux se retirèrent. Ils furent rapidement remplacés par le calme avant la tempête que présageait le sourire de Riko Aida quand elle vint chercher ses propres joueurs.


	2. Story 2

Le sermon avait été long, très long, et Karasuno n'avait pas pu s'en sortir aussi facilement. Après le rappel à l'ordre l'organisateur général avait demandé que l'équipe fasse amende honorable par des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Ainsi donc ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à animer le stand principal de volley-ball. Pouvez-vous imaginer le désarroi des parents, lorsque deux jeunes joueurs prometteurs expliquent à leurs enfants des techniques à l'aide d'onomatopées que seuls eux semblent comprendre ? Ou encore le mal que Suga et Daichi ont eu à contenir l'enthousiasme de Noya et Tanaka réuni ? Enfin, Asahi qui dû se replier dans les coulisses après avoir effrayé quelques personnes en tentant de les aborder ? Pourtant, une fois leur bonne action terminée, le responsable du stand fut plus que content de les avoir eus en renfort et les remercia chaleureusement. Il leur assura d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient surement inspiré quelques jeunes esprits sportifs.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la zone d'exposition pour retourner vers le gymnase, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi. Le premier pris la parole d'un air dramatique.

« Re-bonjour mes petits oiseaux ! Vous avez gassouillé un peu trop fort tout à l'heure. » Puis il s'amusa « Iwa-chan, tu es sur qu'on ne nous a pas demandé de les remplacer ? »

« Pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui, non. Karasuno joue bien tout à l'heure. Alors arrête de les embêter comme ça où je t'interdis de parler pendant la prochaine interview d'équipe. »

« Iwa-chan c'est méchant. Et c'est moi le capitaine ! » Boudait Oikawa pendant que son coéquipier s'adressait tranquillement à Suga. Daichi était trop occuper à calmer ses joueurs après la provocation adverse.

« Vous en avez eu de la chance quand même. Ils doivent vous avoir à l'œil maintenant. »

« Ah ça, pas vraiment. Disons simplement qu'un petit coup de main nous a permis de nous en sortir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en attendant votre jeu ? »

« On nous a invité à regarder un match de basket, on y allait justement. »

« Du basketball ? » demandèrent en cœur les deux joueurs de Seijo.

« Oui » Répondit finalement le capitaine de Karasuno. « On a sympathisé avec l'équipe ce matin. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. L'échauffement commence dans moins d'une heure. »

« Et ils sont immenses ! » ajouta Hinata avec entrain.

« Vous voulez nous accompagner ? » proposa courtoisement Suga ?

« Iwa-chan, allons-y ! On a rien à faire non plus et ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti avec mon petit kohai. Allons-y ! »

Le jeune setter frissonna à sa mention mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il nota mentalement de s'assurer d'être le plus loin possible du capitaine adverse. Même en dehors du court aussi il avait quelques difficultés à s'accorder avec son sempai.

* * *

« C'est à se demander quelle est la place du talent brut et de la stratégie dans la victoire. » annonça finalement Oikawa après un temps de silence.

Lui, Iwaizumi et Karasuno avaient assisté à un quart temps entier, le 3° du jeu. Sous leurs yeux s'étaient battus les joueurs orange de Shutoku et les noirs de Seirin. Les premiers menés par un jeune doué pour les tirs longs et les autres portés par des talents tous neufs et un jeu féroce. Le capitaine de Seijo avait d'abord décidé de profité de l'occasion pour taquiner ses adversaires. Pourtant personne n'avait pipé mot lorsque l'étrange ballet autour du ballon orange avait commencé. La salle s'était emplie de supporters, de souffles retenus et de crissement de baskets sur le parquet. Le joueur n°1 d'Aoba Josai, en plus d'apprécier la technique dans les tirs à 3 points de Shutoku, avait été sidéré par la force brute du n°10 de Seirin. _Décidément_ , se disait-il, _ce chiffre tend à révéler de nombreux talents_. Mais surtout cette force de jeu lui rappelait celle de son petit chien fou, Kyotani.

Iwaiumi lui, était plutôt amusé. Sur le terrain un des joueurs orange semblait au bord de la panique en cherchant un objet. Un de ses coéquipiers lui apporta une statue d'ours en bois et toute l'équipe semblait tout aussi soulagée que le n°6. Comme quoi, chaque talent semblait avoir besoin d'être suivi d'une sorte de second, un peu comme lui avec son capitaine.

« Wouha le n°7 de Seirin ne lâche rien, il me rappelle un peu toi Asahi-san » s'amusa Noya.

« Sur le programme il est écrit qu'il est en dernière année. Le capitaine aussi, le n°4, est doué. » Répondit Suga le nez dans son programme des animations de la journée. Daichi confirma ses dires d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer.

« Tu as raison Suga. Il est doué. On peut sentir la confiance qu'il inspire et celle qu'il porte à ses joueurs. Il en faut pour laisser des têtes brulées de première année décider la stratégie à prendre. En fait, il y a un très bon esprit des deux côtés. »

Pendant ce temps, Tanaka taquinait les premières années.

« Bah alors les jeunes, vous dites rien ? C'est quoi ces faces d'ahuris ? »

« Un autre petit géant. » laissa échapper Hinata dans un souffle, les yeux toujours rivés sur le terrain.

« Hein ? » L'interrogea Tanaka. Ukai, qui les avais rapidement rejoins après le début du jeu, répondit à son joueur.

« Il a raison en quelque sote. Le n°11 de Seirin est de petite taille et même plutôt frêle. Mais sa présence sur le terrain est quasi-nulle, ce qui lui permet de faire des passes assez impressionnantes. Je ne suis pas un expert en basket mais je pense que c'est un peu le même principe que le leurre chez nous. »

« Wouha, comme moi ! J'avais raison, c'est le petit géant du basketball. Et le géant à qui il fait beaucoup la passe c'est le setter et AIE ! KAGEYAMA POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPÉ ? »

« Idiot, le n°10 n'est pas le setter, c'est l'inverse. Le petit lui fait la passe et lui il tire. » Grogna Kageyama.

« Bien analysé » Confirma leur coach « On pourrait même aller plus loin en disant que le rouquin a de très bonnes capacités de saut. »

« Oh ! Hinata, tu crois que tu peux sauter aussi haut que lui ? » S'emballa Tanaka, entrainant avec lui les deux premières années. De leur côté Yamaguchi et Tanaka préfèrent poser des questions d'un autre ordre à leur coach.

« Ukai-san » commence Yamaguchi « Pensez-vous que la confrontation directe change la pression sur le terrain ? Je veux dire par rapport au volley. »

« Hum … Tout dépend comment tu prends les choses » commença le coach Ukai.

« Hey Hey Hey ! Mais qui voilà, Karasuno ! » Les interrompit brusquement le capitaine de Fukurodani. Avec lui, son setter Akaashi, ainsi que Kuroo et Kenma de Nekoma.

« Vous vous êtes perdus ? Le match va bientôt commencer et c'est dans l'autre aile du complexe. On s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir arriver. » Continua Kuroo.

« Pourtant tu étais le premier à dire qu'ils avaient fui de peur de la défaite, Kuroo-san. » Ajouta Kenma, salua amicalement Hinata.

« Mais voyons qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kenma » répondit le capitaine gêné « Et puis on nous a fait une super pub ce serait idiot de décevoir tous ces gens. »

Le coach Ukai frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses joueurs.

« Ok les jeunes. Nekoma a raison on devrait y aller. » Il ajouta avec un sourire carnassier « Il ne faut pas être en retard à notre propre triomphe. »

« Ohoh Kuroo, Kenma, les petits corbeaux sont à fond, faites attention à vous ! » termina Bokuto alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie.


	3. Story 3

« RASSEMBLEMENT ! Riko veut faire le point sur le match avec nous » annonça Hyûga dans les vestiaires à l'intention de derniers retardataires.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, le capitaine rejoignit son équipe dans le hall du gymnase. Là Aida Riko l'attendait, entourée des autres joueurs de Seirin. Elle ne tarda pas à faire un débriefing auprès des jeunes épuisés.

« Bon ce match était plutôt pas mal. On n'a pas explosé niveau technique et on était loin de la victoire. Mais on a fait un bon show. Espérons maintenant que vos petits exploits d'aujourd'hui nous apportent quelques recrues l'année prochaine. Qui sait, peut-être que l'année prochaine nous serons au niveau. »

Les plus vieux eurent vite fait de protester. Elle les rassura rapidement quant à leur capacité d'évolution et de leurs chances de gagner la prochaine de compétition. S'ils suivaient à la lettre son nouveau programme d'entrainement bien sûr.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Il y a pas mal de stands ou de matchs amicaux. »

« L'équipe de volley qui était avec nous ce matin joue un match. C'était quoi leur nom déjà ? » Demanda Hyûga à Kiyoshi.

« Quelque chose en rapport avec des corbeaux je crois. »

« Karasuno. » répondit placidement Kuroko, les yeux rivés sur le programme, avant de lire à voix haute. « La guerre des poubelles, Nekoma contre Karasuno. Ne manquez pas le duel légendaire du monde du volley-ball. Hall 3 à 13h30. »

« La … La guerre des poubelles ? Tu es sûr de toi Kuroko ? » S'assura Hyûga.

« Parfaitement. Je trouve ça plutôt approprié en fait. »

« C'est même plutôt cool. » renchérit Kagami. « Au moins ce ne sont pas des chiens. »

« Et bien, vous vous êtes fait de drôles d'amis. Allons donc voir ça. Les stratégies peuvent parfois trouver des analogies dans d'autres sports. » Termina leur coach alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fameux Hall 3.

* * *

Une fois sur place elle ne fut pas déçue. L'ambiance dans les gradins était électrique, et les cours voyages de la balle au-dessus du filet y étaient pour beaucoup. Dans les gradins d'en face, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris blanc criait son adoration pour les deux équipes. A côté un brun préférait observer le jeu d'une manière plus tactique. Chez les joueurs la concentration était lisible sur tous les visages, comme la tension dans leurs muscles, prêts à bouger dans la seconde. Un rapide scan de différents joueurs lui assura que le niveau physique était haut, même pour les plus jeunes. Puis le n°10 de Karasuno bougea. Tel un oiseau il s'éleva dans les airs et frappa la balle. Rapide, extrêmes rapide. Ses mouvements, la vitesse de la balle et l'exactitude de sa trajectoire … tout ça était impressionnant. Elle observa rapidement ses propres joueurs. Dans les yeux de Kagami brillait de l'admiration pour un saut presque aussi impressionnant que les siens alors que le sportif en bas était bien plus petit. Devant ceux de Riko défilaient de toutes nouvelles possibilités pour leur propre jeu. Elle nota mentalement, tout en reportant son attention sur le match, de se débrouiller pour voir ce n°10 de plus près. Peut-être trouverait elle un moyen de booster un peu le physique de Kuroko ou encore la détente de Kagami.

« ROLLING THUNDER ! » Celui-là aussi elle allait devoir le regarder de plus près.

« Woua Kuroko faut qu'on fasse un truc comme ça. » s'extasiait Kagami devant la réception du joueur orange.

« Non Kagami, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Kurokocchi a raison. Ce qui marche pour le volley ne marche pas forcément pour le basket. »

« Laisse-le. J'aimerai bien le voir faire une roulade avant d'attraper les passes de Tetsu.

« Kise, Midorima, Takao » Le rouquin les salua d'un mouvement de tête. Kise et Takao lui répondirent de la même manière alors que Midorima observait le terrain en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Midorimacchi ? » Le joueur de Shutoku remonta ses lunettes avant de répondre.

« Le petit là-bas. Je crois que c'est lui qui hurlait pendant le jeu. C'était très irritant. »

« Notre capitaine les a invité à venir voir notre match mais je ne pense pas l'avoir enten … »

« ENCORE UNE FOIS KAGEYAMA ! »

« Ah si j'ai rien dit. »

« Ça joue plutôt bien. » Observa Takao.

« Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui les griffes des chats soient plus affutées que les serres des corbeaux. » Ajouta Kuroko. « Les poubelles doivent en valoir le coup. »

« Hein ? » Demanda Kise. Midorima se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« Vous avez devant vos yeux ''la guerre des poubelles'' » Les informa Takao en feuilletant la brochure. « Pfiou ! D'après ce qu'il y a d'écrit là, on a trois premières années sur le terrain chez Karasuno. »

« Il ne faut pas étouffer le talent. La génération des miracles n'aurait jamais vu le jour s'il en avait été autrement. » Décréta le vert.

« Mais cela ne vaut rien si l'esprit d'équipe est affecté. N'est-ce pas Midorima ? »

L'intéressé détourna les yeux sur le jeu un peu plus bas sans rien dire. De toute façon Kuroko ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde. Il continua tout de même.

« S'ils sont sur le terrain c'est surement parce qu'ils ont aussi réussi à s'intégrer dans l'équipe, à se faire accepter par leurs sempai tout en faisant leur place pour les années à venir. »


	4. Story 4

Le soir même, Tokyo était encore agitée des événements de la journée. Des groupes discutaient çà et là dans les rues de la ville, profitant de l'air chaud désormais moins étouffant. Parmi eux, deux équipes de volley accompagnées de leurs coachs et managers respectifs, se tenaient devant un bus. L'ambiance était bon enfant tant que les capitaines tenaient leurs joueurs entre eux. Certains somnolaient sur leurs sacs, d'autres jouaient aux cartes et les plus braves se faisaient quelques passes sur le parking.

Alors que le professeur en charge du club de Karasuno arrivait vers les adultes du groupe, il se fit interpeller par le coach Ukai.

« Alors professeur Takeda, qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Ils nous ont trouvé un hébergement pour la nuit. Voilà un plan pour se rendre à la pension. »

« Merci. Et le bus ? »

« Ah ça … il n'y en aura pas de disponible avant demain en fin d'après-midi. »

« Bloqués à Tokyo, c'est les gamins qui vont être contents » commenta le coach en désignant du pouce les lycéens derrière lui.

« Ukai-kun, ce n'est tout de même pas de chance que le bus tombe en panne. S'il vous plait prévenez les joueurs, le coach Irihata et moi-même devons contacter tous les parents. Peut-être que Mizoguchi-kun peut vous aider. »

Le coach des corbeaux tapa familièrement dans le dos du manager bleu.

« Bien sûr qu'il va m'aider. C'est comme leur annoncer un barbecue, les jeunes vont plus tenir en place. »

« Coach Irihata, allons-y. Bon courage à vous deux, on revient vite. »

« Ok c'est parti. » Ditle coach blond en se frottant les mains « Appelle les Mizoguchi-kun. »

« RASSEMBLEMENT »

À ce signal, les deux équipes se regroupèrent devant les deux responsables restant.

« Manager » Héla Iwaizumi « Ca y est on rentre ? »

« Non le bus est en panne, on nous en envoie un demain soir. Oi, OIkawa qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Le dit Oikawa semblait totalement dépité.

« Rien de spécial manager, je devais récupérer mon neveu demain, une panne de bus il n'y croira jamais. Qui sait quel gage il va encore inventer. » Se plaignait-t-il.

« Mais coach, on fait quoi en attendant » demanda Noya.

« On va dormir sous un pont et faire la manche. » Le taquina Tsukishima avec son sourire narquois.

« NON ! » Hurla Tanaka qui se voyait déjà allumer un feu dans un vieux bidon. Le libero, Hinata et Kageyama ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre son délire.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. » Tenta Ukai. « Le professeur Takeda s'est arrangé pour nous trouver un toit pour la nuit. On va tous aller là-bas et ensuite on avisera. »

Ukai tapa trois fois dans ses mains avant de rassembler ses joueurs pour des consignes supplémentaires. Avant même le coucher du soleil Karasuno et Ahoba Joshai avaient rejoint leur pension.

* * *

Hinata : Oi ! Kemna tu vas pas y croire on est bloqués à Tokyo !

Kenma : Quelque chose de grave ?

Hinata : Non t'inquiète, juste le bus qui est en panne. Du coup on passe la nuit ici.

Kenma : Kuroo demande si vous avez besoin d'être hébergés.

Hinata : Non c'est bon on a un coin ou dormir Faut juste le partager avec le grand roi ça c'est chiant .

Kuroo : Hey ! Les corbeaux sont coincés à Tokyo jusqu'à demain.

Bokuto : Hooo ! Je crois que j'ai une idée !

Akaashi : Chers corbacs, vous êtes cordialement invités à notre petite fête en l'honneur des matous organisée par le roi de la nuit. Vous êtes libres ?

Akaashi : Pardon Daichi-san, Bokuto m'a encore pris mon téléphone.

Daichi : C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. On finit tout juste de s'installer pour la nuit, je vais négocier avec le coach.

Bokuto : PARTY TIME ! Hoo !

Kenma : Kuroo dit « Hoo » aussi.

* * *

« C'est parti les amis ! Un burger et on file au karaoké. Demain vous allez rentrer aphones. » Hurla Kuroo.

« A quoi ? »

« Il n'auront plus de voix. Aphone. Rajoutes- le dans ton carnet de vocabulaire Bokuto. »

« Au risque de paraitre rabat-joie, le couvre feux est à minuit. »

« On est laaarrge ! Détends-toi Daichi-san. Toi aussi Tsukishima. »

« Avec de tels idiots autour de moi je préfère rester sur mes gardes. »

« Tsuki … »

« Quoi Yamaguchi ? »

« CA VA ETRE SUPER ! »

« Calmes toi imbécile d'Hinata ! On va se faire virer du restaurant. »

« Bon tout le monde, je prends les commandes vous voulez quoi ? » Demanda Suga

« Kuroo, pourquoi il n'y a que nous ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Rends-moi mon téléphone.»

« Oh Kemna. Bientôt tu seras seul dans la nature, il faut bien que je m'assure que tu puisses t'en sortir une fois que je serai partit. »

« Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Ma console alors ? »

« Ce soir tu vas te socialiser. »

« Je discute régulièrement avec Hinata. Mon mp3 ? »

* * *

« Oh non pas eux … »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Midorima-kun ? »

« Vos copains de tout à l'heure sont là Kuroko. »

« Oh tu as raison. »

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Aomine.

« Des joueurs de volley qui ont sympathisé avec Seirin. Le petit rouquin a hurlé pendant le match contre Shutoku et Midorimacchi ne s'en est toujours pas remis. »

« Et si on les invitez à nous rejoindre ? »

« Bonne idée Takao, n'est-ce pas Dai-chan ? »

« Oi, je croyais que ça devait être une soirée tranquille. Kagami et Takao ce sont déjà incrustés, pourquoi en rajouter. »

« Il sont fort cela dit, le petit saute presque aussi haut que moi. Et il est plutôt rapide.» Répondit Kagami.

« Je demande à voir ça. »

« C'est décidé, Kuroko et moi allons les chercher. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre aux deux autres membres de la génération des miracles. Ils ne purent que pousser un soupir résigné. Kise, Takao et Kagami étaient lancés dans leur récit condensé du match. Quand leurs amis revinrent c'est Daichi qui fit les présentations de son équipe.

« Moi c'est Bokuto Kotaro, je suis dans le top 5 des as du pays. Vous avez un champion devant vous. »

Aomine et Midorima échangèrent un regard entendu et c'est avec le sourire carnassier que le bleu présenta les personnes présentes à sa tablée en terminant ainsi « Eux c'est Kuroko, Midorima et Kise. Ensemble on a fait partie de la Génération des miracles. »

Le capitaine de Fukurodani s'étouffa presque devant tant d'audace de la part des jeunes basketteurs. Kuroo lui éclata de rire et derrière lui Tsukishima et Akaashi savouraient en silence cette petite victoire qui ferait taire le hibou pendant un certain temps. Bientôt ils furent tous installés sur les tables avoisinantes devant la vitrine du fast-food. Quand leur commande fut servie des affinités se faisaient déjà ressentir. La conversation fut interrompue quand Yachi et Kyoko firent leur apparition. Karasuno les accueillit chaleureusement.

* * *

« Il y a un problème Aomine-kun ? »

« Kuroko, tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

« Si tu parles de Kyoko-chan, laisse tomber elle est pour moi Aominecchi. »

« Hum Hum ! En tant que capitaine de Karasuno et votre ainé je vous déconseille de l'approcher. »

« Oi, tu nous menace Daichi-san ? »

« Moi non, mais je ne peux pas retenir tous mes joueurs. Si ce n'est pas Nishinoya et Tanaka ce sera les autres. Et puis vous n'avez aucune chance, elle est en dernière année elle aussi. »

« Daichicchi, tu viens de détruire tous nos espoirs. »

* * *

« Tobio-chan ! » le cri joyeux résonna dans la salle de restaurant, faisant trembler l'intéressé et se retourner toutes les têtes de Karasuno. « Tobio-chan, je savais que c'était toi. Tu vois Iwaizumi je t'avais dit que je reconnaitrai mon kohai entre mille. »

« T'es flippant parfois Oikawa. » lui répondit son meilleur ami. Faisant abstraction des autres sportifs autour de lui l'ace de Seijo fila droit vers Kageyama qui, suivant les conseils de Suga, lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Oh voyons Tobio-chan, ne fait pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas suivre mes pas. A ton âge on m'avait déjà proposé de poser pour le mensuel sportif. Et … »

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda sans accroche le rouquin de Seirin.

« Calmes-toi Kagamicchi. C'est une grande star que nous recevons ici. Oikawa Toru. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance sempai. »

« WOUA, Kise-kun tu connais le grand roi ? » s'extasia Hinata d'à côté de Kageyama qui soufflait de ne plus être l'attention du setter adverse.

« Bien sûr ! C'est un modèle très connu dans le domaine. »

« Trop cool ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard les joeurs d'Aobai Johsai étaient installés à leur tablée. La rivalité entre Seijo et Karasuno amusa beaucoup les basketteurs qui, joints par les Kuroo et Bokuto, s'amusèrent à les taquiner à la moindre occasion. Le repas s'éternisa quelques peu et ils leur fut gentiment demander de bien vouloir libérer la place.

Ils se regroupèrent donc à l'extérieur dans un terrain de jeu tout proche. Avec un peu plus de mobilité Midorima en profita pour rechercher une conversation saine auprès Kemna et Tsukishima. Momoi fut ravie d'avoir d'autres filles à qui parler et la sympathie de Yamaguchi et Takao leur permis de se joindre à leur conversation. De leur côté Oikawa et Kise se taquinaient l'un l'autre sur leur popularité, plus jeune le blond fut contraint de plier. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour aller embêter Tanaka et Nishinoya en parlant de leur jolie manager. Enfin les fortes têtes se regroupèrent. Sur un défi ironique de Midorima, qui en avait marre d'entendre la voix d'Hinata, fut organisé un concours pour savoir qui d'Aomine, Kagami, Bokuto et Hinata sautait le plus haut.

Finalement c'est le coach Ukai et le professeur Takeda qui vinrent chercher leurs joueurs tard dans la soirée. Les troisièmes années échangèrent leurs coordonnées. Les plus jeunes firent de même mais en promettant de venir voir les matchs des uns ou des autres s'ils devaient en avoir sur Tokyo.


End file.
